What happens in the Room of Requirements
by Girl Q
Summary: Hermione catches Draco while he tries to fix the Vanishing cabinet. He desperatly asks her to not tell anyone. Does she really want him to be a dead man? Or does the Slytherin prince mean more to her than she thought? How will it end? Your choice
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So this is my first Dramione fic. A coupling I only got into more recently. I love Harry Potter since forever, but I only realized what a great couple they would make a few days ago. I think they are a huge missed opportunity. Ron is king and cute and all, but you can´t help, but see the allure of Dramione. I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for my new Klaroline fic that will probably come out in a week or two. This story is set during the Half-blood prince.**

Hermione had to hurry. She had to be in the common room in a half hour. The fat lady had a bad day and would surely be pissed off enough to not let her in and then she had to sleep outside. It already happened once or twice. She was only late because she visited Myrtle. She felt bad that she was always alone, so she visited her from time to time. She know Myrtle was thankful for it, but it was never really pleasant to be around her.

She rushed through the halls and didn´t even saw Draco, when he came up behind a corner. They both fell to the ground.

"Draco. What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Says the right one. You were rushing through these halls like a crazy person. Are you now not only stupid, but also blind?"

Hermione stood up, wiping away the dust.

"What are you even doing here at this time on this floor?"

"That is none of your concern Granger".

Draco turned around and left, leaving Hermione alone.

She could smell that something was going on. It made no sense that Draco was here at that time. She looked at her clock. 28 minutes left. She didn´t trust Malfoy at all, so she decided to follow him. If he was up to something especially in this critical time with Voldemort on the rise she had to know what it was.

He was pretty quick. She tried to not make any noises, but she almost had to run to keep up with him. He went around the next corner and after a few seconds she followed him.

Nothing. There was nothing. It was like he vanished. She looked around and then realized where he must´ve run off to. She stood before the room of requirements. Without thinking she walked three time past the wall and thought his name and she entered.

Mountains of furniture and other stuff was scattered all across the room. Draco must be somewhere, but the room seemed endless with mountains of random stuff so high it touched the roof.

Suddenly she heard a noise. Metallic noises. Quietly Hermione neared herself to the sound. She sneaked around a corner and saw him. He was working on something that looked like a large dark closet, but wait. Hermione remembered this artefact. She had read about it. It was a Vanishing cabinet. Hermione quickly hid behind three sofas stacked on top of each other. He had a screwdriver in his hand and seemed to do something on the cabinet. Hermione just leaned forward a little bit to get a better view. A Mistake

She accidentally pushed over a sofa and with a loud bang they all fell to the ground. Draco immediately turned around, trying to find the cause for this tumult and saw Hermione.

"What are you doing here Hermione?"

With two long steps he was by her side and grabbed her shoulders.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? And what are you doing with that Vanishing cabinet?"

Draco looked furious. His eyes were like the eyes of an animal and his jaw was hardened. He grabbed onto her arm so hard it hurt.

"That is none of your business Granger."

"For whom are you doing this? Voldemort? I will tell Dumbledore."

Wrong move. Draco came up really close to her face.

"No you won´t", he hissed, "you will be a good girl and go back to your room and forget all about this or else you will be sorry."

"I´m not threatened by you", Hermione lied.

"Well you should be. If the life's of the people you love means something to you."

Hermione looked into his eyes. There was something else then anger in them. Fear.

"What will happen to you if I tell you?"

He laughed a single unhappy laugh.

"Well then there will be no more me."

Hermione held her breath and looked down. This, whatever this was, was dead serious. She had never seen the confident Slytherin like this.

She didn´t try to hide it anymore. Fear was written all over her face. Something in Dracos face softened.

"Do we understand each other Hermione?" he whispered.

Hermione said nothing. She lifted her face again and looked directly into Dracos eyes.

She breathed in sharply as time stood still in this moment. They just looked at each other, saying nothing and time stood still. Their lips were only millimetres away from each other. The air was electric. She saw him starring at her half opened mouth…..

 **So sorry that it ended so abruptly. I was literally staring at this for 20 minutes. I have two endings in my head right now. The realistic and the fantasy version. I don´t know which to choose. So I´m gonna write two endings. I will attach them as the next two chapters. They will be labelled fantasy and realistic. Now dear reader (imagine me saying this like a talk show host) it´s up to you to choose how this story ends. Either go to Fantasy for what we all dream off in our lonely nights or go to Realistic aka the way Hermione, even if she is low-key crushing on him right now, would act normally or read both and compare. It´s up to you.**

 **Q´s out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Realistic ending

**Congratulation you choose the realistic alternate ending. You care about sticking to the books and the orginal character.**

"Do we understand each other Hermione?" he whispered.

Hermione said nothing. She lifted her face again and looked directly into Dracos eyes.

She breathed in sharply as time stood still in this moment. They just looked at each other, saying nothing and time stood still. Their lips were only millimetres away from each other. The air was electric. She saw him starring at her half opened mouth…..

The tension was thickening. What was happening right now? With all her strength she pushed Draco away.

"I don´t know whats going on Malfoy, but don´t think you can turn me into your little helper."

She turned around on the spot and rushed out of the room. She sprinted back to the Gryffindor common room. Still trying to catch her breath she blurted out the password.

"Strawberrysirup."

"You are almost too late kid. If you would have come a minute later I wouldn´t have let you in. I have to get my beauty sleep to rest my fabulous voice. Do you want to hear?", the Fat lady guarding the Gryffindor rooms asked.

She was just about to start singing, when Hermione objected heavily.

"No there is no need."

Offended the Lady sulked, but opened the door.

Hermione went over to the couches, there were still some Gryffindors in the room, but most were up in their rooms. She sat down and pressed her hands on her temples.

What should she do?

 **Thank you for reading the realistic version. Read both and tell me which is better. I don´t want to spoil anything, but in the fantasy version Dramione got it going on. Leave me a review, in which you tell me how awesome I am, if you like.**

 **XoXo**

 **Q**


	3. Chapter 3 Fantasy ending

**Congratulations you choose Fantasy.**

 **(You nasty)**

"Do we understand each other Hermione?" he whispered.

Hermione said nothing. She lifted her face again and looked directly into Dracos eyes.

She breathed in sharply as time stood still in this moment. They just looked at each other, saying nothing and time stood still. Their lips were only millimetres away from each other. The air was electric. She saw him starring at her half opened mouth…..

Where did this tension suddenly come from? She could see his chest rise up and down, up and down.

They both leaned in at the same time. His lips were soft and cold at the same time. His hand wandered from her arm to her lowerback, pressing her closer to him. She wrapped one arm around his neck and pressed the other on his chest. There kiss was so vehement they tumbled back, falling on one of the sofas Hermione had pushed over. On the couch Draco proceeded to kiss her. To get a better position Hermione climbed on Dracos lap, still facing him, she wrapped her legs around him. The kisses got more and more intense by the second. Draco had one hand in her hair and the other one still on her back, making sure there was no space left between them. Letting go off her mouth Draco continued to leave kisses on her neck. He opened the first bottoms of her blouse and kissed her collarbone and shoulders. They felt like little electric shocks on her skin. Hermione threw back her hand and moaned, enjoying the kisses. She lifted his head and kissed him harder, opening her mouth to let his tongue slip in, only letting go to pull his sweater over his head. Her own blouse was already open exposing her white bra. Gently Draco took Hermione of his lap and laid her down on the sofa towering above her. They shared another intense exchange of looks. Hermione reached up and removed Dracos shirt. He didn´t have abs, but still muscular. He stroked Hermiones cheek with his thumb and then bend down to kiss her. This kiss was sweet and pure. Hermione knew these kind of kisses all too well. It was a good bye kiss and she was right.

Draco stood up grabbed his sweater and shirt. He walked to the entrance. Almost out of the door he turned around, looking at Hermione, who was sitting straight as a stick on the sofa, watching him with her piercing eyes.

Their faces were both hard and showed no emotion. To Hermione surprise Draco did something he rarely did. He smiled. The first smile she ever saw that reached his eyes and with that smile still on his lips he left. Leaving Hermione alone in the room of requirements.

Hermione looked at her watch. Yeah there was no way the fat lady would let her in at this untimely hour.

 **Wow. That went dirty really fast. I didn´t intend that actually. Let´s not talk about my ability to write love/kissing and sex scenes here. Can you tell that I´m an unkissed virgin? Probably. But I guess TV, movies and books have given me enough material to work with. I hope you enjoyed this version. Feel free to leave me a review or check out my other, tame, ending.**


End file.
